


Little Angel

by Blotusflower



Category: Un monstre à Paris | A Monster in Paris (2011)
Genre: Complete, DO NOT COPY, F/M, Hybrids, Loss of Control, Protective Parents, babysitter Raoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blotusflower/pseuds/Blotusflower
Summary: Francoeur and Lucille need someone to watch their daughter while they perform, guess who is chosen for the job? I Do Not Own Monster in Paris or its characters, just my Ocs.





	Little Angel

"Come on why do I have to watch her?" Raoul protested, he was standing in Lucille's dressing room, which she also shared with Francoeur.

The woman was dressed in her usual white dress with her angel wings, she put her earrings on moving angrily toward the man.

"Because you owe me a favor!" Lucille yelled.

Lowering her voice she walked over to Francoeur who was sitting on the couch already dressed in his attire for the performance.

He chirped, smiling at his wife as she gazed adoringly at the little toddler sleeping in his arms their daughter: Sylvie Francoeur.

She had Lucille's red-brown hair, Francoeur's eyes, and cream-colored skin with an extra set of appendages on her abdomen.

Sylvie chirped in her sleep and placed a thumb in her mouth, a swell of proud went through Lucille and Francoeur at the sight.

After marrying, they doubted with Francoeur being a flea offspring could be produced and the pair had considered adoption, until that day Lucille had thrown up during rehearsal, confirming she was indeed pregnant. And a few months later Sylvie was born a healthy mix of human and flea.

"Hey, it just can't be because I owe you a favor," Raoul muttered gaining Lucille's attention from the sleeping child.

"Fine Raoul, the real reason is because Emile and Maud are usually the ones who watch Sylvie. And they are here at the Rare Bird celebrating their anniversary. So you were our only option." She said seeing a smile spread across his face.

"You are not to disturb them this evening," Lucille added walking to the door. Francoeur noticed and stood from the couch, carefully placing his daughter on it, tucking away her extra appendages underneath the blanket.

"You know I am not good with kids so why me?" Raoul asked watching as Francoeur was kneeled in front of the couch staring lovingly at the tiny girl, purring happily.

"You're the only person who Sylvie doesn't have a bond with and this is a chance to change that. Besides this was Francoeur's idea not mine." Lucille said as the flea lifted his head toward them at the mention of his name.

"Honey, let's go." Francoeur stood, tossing a smile to Raoul before walking out.

The man looked over at the couch as the girl slept, he collapsed in Lucille's chair rubbing his head. Raoul was uncertain if he was able to do this. True, the man had known Lucille since childhood, she was both beautiful, intelligent and annoying. Francoeur was shy, curious and had the initiate ability to attract or get into trouble.

He gazed at the sleeping toddler again, she was the product of those two.

She looked an awful lot like Lucille when she was a kid, but when the child opened her eyes the flea's looks were present. Raoul shrugged his shoulders and tilted the chair back closing his eyes.

He awoke an hour later with two big red eyes with white pupils staring at him curiously. Raoul almost screamed until he realized the person in front of him was the one he was babysitting.

"Hey Sylvie, glad you're awake. I'm your uncle Raoul." He said trying to sound cheerful.

Sylvie continued to stare at him then she looked around the room and chirped sadly.

"Hey, it's okay your mommy and daddy are working they will be back soon."

The girl nodded in understanding and hopped off Raoul's lap to the piano. Without glancing at the sheets in front of her, Sylvie pressed each key on the instrument performing the song perfectly.

"Wow, quite the talented little one aren't you." He said as she chirped and smiled reminding him again of Lucille. Raoul stared at the clock on her dressing table.

It was 7:30, the pair along with Emile and Maud would be here at 10:00 since Lucille and Francoeur had to do three performances tonight. And by how things were going Raoul felt a little more confident watching the girl.

"Yeah, I can handle this." He said putting his hand behind his head closing his eyes and realizing he could no longer hear the piano. Raoul's eyes widened when he saw Sylvie sitting on top of the piano munching violently on a pair of sugar cookies. A note laid next to her and Raoul began reading it:

 

Dear Raoul,

These are sugar cookies made special from my aunt. Sylvie is not to have one for the doctor said that sugar kills fleas, but it only makes Sylvie act bizarre. Keep these far away from her, please.

Sincerely, Lucille

 

"Oh no." He quickly went to Sylvie hoping to take the cookies from her only she had already eaten them all.

"Ok, Raoul don't panic, how crazy can the kid get." He spoke too soon as the half-flea began climbing the walls, chirping loudly causing Raoul to put his hands over his ears.

"Sylvie get down from there now!" the girl stuck her tongue out and scaled the ceiling without care. She grabbed the chandler and began swinging back and forth as Raoul attempted to grab her. But it only resulted in him being knocked onto the floor.

When he got up the door was wide open, Raoul ran down the hall seeing that the backdoor to the alley was also open. He ran like a bullet in time to see Sylvie climb on top of the roof, Raoul panicked. The girl was half flea but it didn't mean she had the same buoyancy and flexibility as her father Franceour.

"Sylvie!" he shouted as the girl jumped onto another rooftop near the restaurant. "Oh, Lucille is going to kill me!"

"That is an understatement." A voice said.

He gulped meeting the angry faces of Lucille, Emile, and Maud. Francoeur looked worried and was searching frantically for Sylvie.

"Raoul, where is my baby?" she said Sylvie's blanket in her hands.

"Well, she is...uh...I." Lucille walked forward grabbing Raoul's coat and pulling him towards her.

"Where is she?!"

Raoul nervously pointed to the building where Sylvie stood watching the adults with amusement shining in her red orbs.

Emile and Maud gasped while Franceour chirped angrily and frowned at Raoul who was absolutely terrified under the flea's gaze.

No wonder people had called him the monster of Paris for a reason, but it was unusual since Franceour was not easily angered. He assumed fatherhood had somehow altered his personality.

"We gave you one job Raoul, one job and you messed it up!" Lucille yelled as Franceour jumped to the roof gathering the girl in his arms.

He jumped back landing next to Lucille who embraced them both tightly.

She kissed Sylvie's forehead, looking at her sternly.

"Sylvie don't ever do that again you had mommy and daddy worried!"

Sylvie turned to her father who chirped in agreement with her mother.

"I'm sorry I wanted to explore." The girl said her voice was innocent and sweet.

"She can talk?" Raoul asked receiving looks from the other adults.

"Of course, she can, Sylvie is just shy sometimes and chooses to chirp," Emile said waving goodbye and leaving with Maud.

"Mommy, I had a good time with Uncle Raoul can he babysit again please?"

Lucille and Franceour looked at each other then turned to Sylvie.

"Only if he says yes." She said as her daughter yawned.

Franceour placed the girl on his shoulder and walked into the Rare Bird.

Lucille walking slowly behind them before turning to Raoul.

"Thank you for watching her but next time Emile and Maud will help you." She said as he sighed in relief.

"That is fine by me." 


End file.
